ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Grave Danger/Transcript
(The Ninja used R.E.X. to traverse under the Endless Sea.) Zane: We're almost to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Cole: Yeah. Can't believe we're almost there after all we've been through. Kai: I can't believe I'm underwater. Cole: You? What about me? Just how this is this glass? (He taps the glass a couple times.) Wu: (On screen) We're heading to your location now. With Morro already ahead of you and able to foresee the traps protecting the tomb with the Sword of Sanctuary, it's going to be up to you four to find the Realm Crystal before he does. Jay: Hehe, Cole's a Ghost, Kai can't swim, we have no magical sword or Elemental Powers. (Laughs nervously.) What could go wrong? Misako: (On screen) I may not know the three tests you're about to face, but I discovered a riddle that makes reference to it that may help: "A Spinjitzu Master can. A Spinjitzu Master cannot. To move forward, don't look ahead, to find his resting spot." Cole: Huh. That's food for thought. Jay: (He sees the Leviathan and gulps.) Speaking of food, we're about to be some! Kai: We have to go faster. Much faster. (The Leviathan cracks R.E.X.'s glass.) Why did the tomb have to be underwater? Cole: Hold on! Jay: Ugh! What kind of weapons is this thing equipped with? Zane: We don't need weapons. Aim for that rock! Cole: On it. (The Leviathan gets stuck. Everyone cheers.) Jay: Yeah! All right! Thatta Boy, R.E.X.! Thatta boy! (Morro sighs as he looks at the Sword's reflection on the second test. The Ninja arrive at the tomb's entrance.) Cole: If you wanna hide a tomb, this looks like a good place. We're here. Jay: (He picks up a cloth left behind by Morro.) Argh! There goes any hope Morro couldn't find this place. Kai: Hey, stay positive. We're about to risk our lives going through traps we know nothing about. All we have to rely on is each other. At least feel luck we got this far. Jay: Oh, I'm sorry. You're right. What was I thinking? Hey, there goes any hope Morro couldn't find the tomb! We're not alone! Yay! Now we're gonna have to fight him again! Sure we got our tails handed to us last time, but you never know in the future, because Ninja never quit! (Normal tone) Better? Kai: Eh, I'll take it. Zane: (He points to a statue.) Look! Cole: The First Spinjitzu Master. Creator of all Ninjago. Kai: Whoa. R.E.X.: Destination reached. Auto return initiated. Jay: Auto return? No, no! Bad, R.E.X.! Bad! (They chase after R.E.X., but it submerges underwater.) Zane: Our Aeroblade weapons were in there. Kai: Ugh, not to mention our only way back. Jay: Hey, stay positive! Who needs a way back when we gotta go that way? Kai: No sword, no powers, no problem. We can do this, guys. As long as we got each other, right? Cole: Brother sharpens brother. (They go to the first test and see doors with symbols on each.) This could be the first test. Jay: Ooh! Why did it have to be tests? Why can't the tomb just be protected by Dragons? We're good with Dragons. Kai: I think we're supposed to pick a door, but which one? Jay: Um, what was it Misako said? Zane: "A Spinjitzu Master can. A Spinjitzu Master cannot. To move forward, don't look ahead, to find his resting spot." Kai: A Spinjitzu master can. Can what? Jay: Sixteen doors, for Sixteen Realms? Cole: Well, could be. But let me guess, pick the wrong door and we'll be in a realm of hurt. Jay: Oh, I wish we had the Sword right about now. Kai: We can figure this out. "A Spinjitzu Master can." Can... Jay: The symbol above this door, it's a tornado. This could be the one, right? Kai: You could be right. Zane: Jay, wait! P.I.X.A.L.: Picture recognition analyzing. Pattern discovered. Zane: Step away from that door, Jay. (He pulls him away.) Jay: W-what is it? Zane: We're inside a zoetrope. Kai: A zoe-what? Zane: A zoetrope. The engravings in rapid succession creates a moving image. Cole: Uh, I don't get it. Kai: "A Spinjitzu Master can." Do Spinjitzu! Zane: Exactly. (He does Spinjitzu.) He's creating some sort of shape. (He stops and points to a door with the corresponding image.) That one. That's the door out. Cole: I don't know, Zane. Isn't that the same door we came in? Are you sure? Zane: Are you sure you want to doubt a Nindroid? Kai: Open the door. Let's find out. (Jay opens it and finds the second test.) Cole: But...that's wasn't here before. How can it be the way, if that's the way we came in? Kai: Well, welcome to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Jay: Hey, hey! Nice one, Zane. Who needs the Sword of Sanctuary when you've got a Nindroid? (Misako, Wu, and Nya landed the Bounty above where the tomb is located.) Misako: These are the coordinates Ronin's ship had directed them to. Wu: Then the tomb is right below here. Nya: That's not all that's here. Morro's friends must have paid a visit, but I don't see Ghoultar. The Ninja must have already taken care of—(She gasps when she sees Soul Archer looking at them.) They know we're here. Should I arm the cannons? Wu: No. Getting into unnecessary battles only distracts us from preparing for the necessary ones still ahead. We wait, but just in case, how is your Water training coming? Nya: Uh, who knows? I can move water but it's not like I can control it. Whatever. Wu: "Whatever?" Ronin's indifference is rubbing off on her. Misako: That girl has always put too much pressure on herself. If she's moving water, perhaps it's working. Bansha: Why don't we attack? Soul Archer: Look at where we are. We can't risk losing our boat. Let's see who flinches first. (Kai notices a golden staff.) Kai: The Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master. Cole: Wait! This is the second test, remember? Zane, what do you think? Zane: P.I.X.A.L. can see no pattern. For this riddle room, I'm at a loss. Jay: Think about it. The first test was a "A Spinjitzu Master can." So this one's "A Spinjitzu Master cannot." Though, saying it out loud, I don't like the sound of that. Kai: Hmm. (He steps on a tile that activated a trap.) Uh-oh! (Everyone dodges it.) Cole: Is everyone okay? Zane: Oh, that was a close one. Jay: Every step, uh, a trap. Zane: How does one reach the staff if it becomes more difficult with every step to get there? If I'm correct, this riddle room poses quite the conundrum. Cole: So if a Spinjitzu Master can't do it, how are we supposed to reach the staff? Kai: Watch and learn. (He uses Airjitzu, but activated another trap.) Huh? What—uh-oh! (He dodges it, but activates more traps in the process.) Cole: No. Wait! Jay: Not that one! Zane: Just stop! (Jay accidentally stepped back and stepped on a tile.) Kai: Oh, no! Cole: (He gets hit, but was unaffected.) Wait, I'm a ghost. What am I worried about? (The wrecking ball pushes a button and water starts leaking out.) That! That, I can worry about! Kai: I can make it. Zane: Kai! Cole: No! Jay: Will everyone please stop moving!? (Soul Archer is still spying on the crew.) Bansha: Still no movement? Soul Archer: They are waiting, like we are. Bansha: Why are we waiting!? We should be attacking when they least expect it. I thought we weren't afraid of anything. Soul Archer: Very well, but now is not the time. We'll need to be strategic about it. Patience. (After no more traps are active, the Ninja are each standing on their own tiles.) Kai: I can make it. It's just a hop, skip, and a jump. (He uses Airjitzu, but the tiles fall under him, making him crawl back.) Cole: But what else comes with a hop, skip, and a jump? You trigger one more trap, I don't know how much more we can take. Jay: The clue clearly said this is a test a Spinjitzu Master cannot do. So why are we not listening to the clue!? Kai: Trust me, I can make it. Cole: Wait. What is it's a trick? What if the reason we can't do it is because we were never meant to reach the staff? What is the first rule of being a Ninja? Zane: A Ninja never quits. Cole: Exactly, and that's why we can't do it. Because a Ninja would never give up. Kai: What are you trying to say? We just quit? Are you insane? Cole: This time, trust me. (He jumps off his tile.) All but Cole: Cole! Cole: Whoo-hoo! Haha! Come on down and enjoy the ride! Zane: He's alive! (The Ninja jump down and falls down on a slide.) Kai: Seriously? Try to stay together! Jay: Stay together? I'm just trying to stay in one piece! Aah! Cole: No! Kai: Oh, great. Aah! (He lands on top of Zane.) Sorry. (The Ninja grab on to an ice stalagmite.) Zane: No, no! Aah! (He falls.) Jay: Uh-oh. Aah! (He falls, with Cole doing the same.) Kai: Oh, no! (He accidentally grabs two icicles.) Huh? (He sees Jay using them as skis.) Jay: Whoo-hoo! I love skiing! Haha! (Kai does the same.) Yeah! Cole: All right! (They fall through a wall, leading them to the third test.) Zane: Is everyone okay? Kai: What did we get ourselves into? Jay: (He climbs up a wall.) Oh, it's a maze! I'm great at mazes! Kai: (He looks at his reflection, but notices he looks older.) Huh! Whoa! If my reflection means anything, I'm starting to think we won't be breaking out of this maze any time at all. Zane: My reflection. Is that...me? I look older, but our attire is different. I don't believe these reflections reveal our inability to escape, but a mere glimpse of our future selves. Cole: Misako said "To move forward, don't look ahead." Is that what it means? Wait a minute, why is it I can't see my reflection? Where is my reflection? Kai: It's probably because you're a Ghost. Zane: Ghosts cast reflections, Kai. He's probably just looking in the wrong place. Cole: I am looking at the same place you are. Jay: Hey, guys, guess what. I get an awesome eyepatch! And there's something else. (He gasps when he sees it's Nya.) Cole: What, Jay? What is so great that you see that I clearly cannot? Jay: (To himself) I end up with Nya. (To Cole) N-nothing. Just an eyepatch. Cole: Wait a minute, I think I see me. (He takes a closer look, but it's not him.) It's Morro! He's in the maze too! Morro: All you Ninja do is talk. Blah, blah, blah. I'll stop you from talking! (He swings his sword at Jay.) Jay: (He runs away.) Aah! He's attacking an unarmed man! Kai: We're coming for you! P.I.X.A.L.: This is not the way. Zane: Not that way. (He tackles Morro before he hits Jay.) Jay: Zane's here, but Cole, where are you? Cole: I don't really know. But I'm coming! (He goes through a wall.) Huh, why didn't I do that sooner? Jay: Whoa! Uhh. Kai: (He notices that more icicles form when one of them is sliced off.) Huh. Come on! Catch me if you can! (He leads him to a pile of icicles and traps him.) Morro: No! You can't trap me. I'll find you, Ninja. Just wait, you'll see! Jay: Quick, how do we get out of here? Cole: "To move forward, don't look ahead." Jay: Don't look ahead. Look below! Kai: There's light. Everyone, dig! (They fall down.) Jay: Ow! What? What is it? Kai: (Panting.) It's him. The First Spinjitzu Master. Zane: The Realm Crystal. (He grabs it.) Kai: How does it work? Morro: How it works is you'll hand over the Crystal, or say goodbye to your friend. Lloyd: I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him. Morro: So what'll it be? Zane: If we hand him the Crystal, he'll usher the reign of his master, cursing Ninjago and every realm. Cole: But if we don't, when has he never made good on a threat? Look at Lloyd. He's too weak to protect himself. Jay: Ugh, either option totally stinks. What do you think, Kai? What do we do? Morro: Looks like the decision is up to you, Kai. So choose. (Misako tries to look for the Ghosts' ship, but can't find it.) Wu: Why so concerned? Misako: Their ship went behind that rock five minutes ago but still hasn't passed. Wu: Raise the sails. Now! (Their ship is speeding towards them. Soul Archer fires his bow.) Nya! If that arrow ghosts the Bounty, there won't be much to stand on. (Nya blocks it with a wall of water.) Hurry, Misako. I said raise the sails! Bansha: (Possessing Misako) Not Misako, only Bansha! (Morro is still awaiting an answer.) Morro: Stop stalling! Give me the Realm Crystal, or else! Kai: We're not stalling! We're thinking! (The Ninja huddles together.) He's totally right, I'm stalling. What are we gonna do? Cole: Ugh, this guy really chaps my hide. I swear, when this is all over...(his anger made the ground tremble a bit.) Kai: Our powers. Now that Morro's out of Lloyd's body, they're starting to come back. Jay: (Grunts.) Yeah, but like Lloyd, they're weak. And we're in no position to fight back. Kai: Leave that to me. Be ready. Morro: Times up! You leave me no choice. Kai: (He secretly heats up the Crystal.) Wait! We'll give you the Realm Crystal! Morro: (He laughs, but drops it into a river.) The Crystal! What have you done!? (He pushes Lloyd into the stream with Wind.) Ninja: Lloyd! (Nya blocks several more arrows.) Nya: I can't keep this up! Wu: Bansha is controlling her, and I can't remember how to stop the spell. Nya: How's this for a refresher? (She sprays water on her.) Misako: Uh, what just happened? (The Ghosts' ship crashes into a rock. Kai and Cole chases after Lloyd and Zane and Jay goes after Morro.) Kai: I can't get to him. I can't swim! Cole: You can't swim? I can't touch the water! I'm a Ghost, remember? You at least had a reflection! What happens to me? Jay: (Zane freezes the Sword before Morro can stab Jay.) Nice one, Zane! Cole: He's gonna drown! Kai: Ugh, this is crazy. What am I doing? (He dives in and grabs Lloyd.) Jay: (He uses his Lightning, but Morro dodges and it hits Zane instead.) Oh, no. Kai's got Lloyd, but who's got Kai? Cole: Oh, come on. Zane: You have to grab them, Cole! Before they both go over! Cole: (He pulls both of them up, but sees the Crystal fall into the waterfall.) No! Huh? (Morro uses his Wind to grab the Crystal.) Everyone, run! Kai, Zane, and Jay: No! Lloyd: I'm sorry. Morro: (He sees their boat about to sink.) Ugh! Must I do everything!? Soul Archer: You have the Realm Crystal. Let's get out of here. (They travel to another Realm.) Nya: They took the Realm Crystal. Misako: But what about the others? Nya: (Gasps.) They made it! All right! Wu: (Simultaneously) I knew they could, thank goodness! Misako: My son. They've saved him! Wu: Yes. Yes, they did. Lloyd: You all sacrificed so much to save me. Kai: Heh, I promised to look after you, didn't I? Lloyd: But now Ninjago's gonna be cursed. Zane: Yes, but now we have you. Jay: And now our powers are back. Cole: As you get strong, so will we. And they haven't even seen us at full strength. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Possession